Big Love
by youkoboy
Summary: Shinji, the Leader of the Vizards, is a very strong and bright man, but what happens when his heart takes over? Shinji/Hachi Rated for early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde looked out onto this human city, gazing at its lights and marveling at its weakness. "so many humans…" he leaped off his rooftop perch and darted to the next rooftop. He leapt, rooftop to rooftop until he reached an abandoned warehouse. He walked through the Barrier and was greeted by all the other Vizards, lurking in the shadows including the one he loved, Hachigen Ushoda. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DUMBASS!!!!" Shinji quickly flashstepped behind the girl and caught her hand, "not right now." Said Shinji, in a voice he used to use as a captain to scare his subordinates. Hiyori backed off, slightly frightened, but also worried about her fellow Vizard. "What is it with you, Shinji" the girl asked. "You've been going out a lot lately and you've been spacing out, WHAT'S WRONG? Have the soul Reapers caught on that we're a threat? Have the Arrancar decided to attack us? WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!" "It's a private matter." Shinji responded quietly. Just then, a pink haired man stepped out of the shadow and Shinji's breath caught. He tried to stop himself, but his eyes wandered up and down his large frame. "You seem on edge." " Hiyori, guys, Could you leave us alone for a few seconds, please. "fine." The girl and the other Vizards then left, leaving Shinji and Hachigen alone together. "I'd like to say something…" Shinji said, walking till he was an inch from the bigger man's face. "For 40 years now, I've been … attracted to you. I've never had the chance to tell you until now… I know you might not be into this, but… I want you." With that Shinji pressed his lips to that of Hachigen. Hachigen was too shocked to move. _Shinji… wants me?!?!?_ Shinji pulled away slowly, filled with regret, but then Hachigen lunged, filled with a lustful need for physical contact. Shinji, surprised by the reaction, wrapped his arms around Hachigen. Hachigen, emboldened by Shinji's actions wrapped his arms around Shinji and ground his hardening member against Shinji's. Shinji went for Hachigen's belt buckle, but was stopped "I-I'm not sure I'm ready for that…." Shinji sighed "Whatever you're ready for," Shinji said lovingly. With that, Shinji hugged Hachigen and left the warehouse. Hachigen touched his lips, then touched his crotch, feeling his raging organ and imagining Shinji pinning him down. "oh boy, I may need to deal with this," Hachigen lumbered to the bathroom, unbuckled his belt, sat on the toilet and began. He wrapped his hand around his short, slick Jock, which had been leaking precum since his little "incident" with Shinji. He then slowly went up and down, gaining speed and force with each thrust. As he continued, explicit images of Shinji and Himself flashed through his head. The one that piqued his interest was Shinji pinning his hands above his head, pushing his legs in the air and penetrating him, while gently kissing his lips. He pumped harder and harder, then inserted a finger into his entrance, but before he had a chance for a second he came violently, cumming all over the floor and opposite wall, moaning Shinji's name. After cleaning up the mess he just made, Hachigen, went seeking Shinji, and he found him on the roof of Karakura's highest skyscrapers. Shinji felt the familiar spiritual pressure. "Come to talk about earlier, have you?" shinji said to Hachigen. "Well… yes . I want to tell you that… well--" "I know, that you aren't like that and that earlier you were just horny. It's okay Hachigen, you don't have to spare my feelings." "Actually… Shinji, I want to be with you… it's new for me, but I want to try it with you, but one step at a time…" with the conclusion of his short speech, he wrapped an arm around Shinji and Gently pressed their lips together. Shinji slowly deepened the kiss, but went no further. They made out on the roof for a while then returned and shared a bed, but nothing happened, but soon lots of things would… will their relationship survive, read and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

When they woke up in the morning, both Hachigen and Shinji had morningwood. Shinji ventured to rub Hachigen's belly and kiss him, but dared not go any farther. They both had Vizard business to attend to, so they dressed, kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Shinji to Karakura High and Hachigen to re-enforce the shields and overlook the training grounds. The day dragged on too long for Shinji's liking, so he skipped the second half of class and watched the City from the rooftops like usual. After a while he returned to the Vizard hideout. He had stopped on the way to get some food. The whole warehouse swarmed him as soon as they smelled food come through the door. As they clamored over the meal, he snuck off to be by Hachigen's side in the training grounds. "You have a lot of repressed emothions, huh?" shinji said out of the blue.

"Hm? Why do you say that?" was the husky man's reply

"Well, because of the way you reacted last night when I first kissed you, and the dreams you have." Shinji flashed back to last night. Hachigen had been moaning his name and humping like crazy, tossing and turning seeking passionate and merciful release.

"H-How do you know about m-my d-d-dreams?" Hachigen Blushed in embarasment.

"well let's just say, you're an active sleeper, but my point is… that you can release those feelings around me. I care about you, I want the best for you, and I won't ridicule you. I love you… I wish you'd trust me enough to love me back." With that Shinji got to his feet, prepared to leave, but Hachigen grabbed his shoulder.

"I have always been ridiculed about my weight, and being a sensitive person… I always took it to heart… I withdrew from the world because it hurt me, you brought up all those old feelings." Hachigen sobbed on Shinji's shoulders.

"Oh… My Hachi-kun, I'll never let anyone hurt you again. You're mine now." Despite his growing erecion, shinji knew this was not the time for explicit endeavors, so he just held Hachigen.

"Take me, shinji, I know you want to." Hachigen said between sobs.

"Look Hachi-kun, you're only saying this because you're under emotional distress. I would never take advantage of that, or of you." Shinji looked into his Hachi's tear-filled eyes and kissed his forehead gently before handing him a Hanky. "here, the others will be down soon he said as he embraced Hachigen again and bounded up the stairs in the vain hope of there being any food left for him. Hachigen watched him as he went, leaping up the stairs. He may not have been able to break one of Hachigen's physical barriers, but he shattered his emotional ones. Hachigen wiped his face and then resumed his previous position.

-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-

Shinji decided he wanted a private dinner with his beloved rather than a joint meal with his comrades. He returned to Hachigen and told him to meet him at sunset on the Karakura tower, the highest point in the City. After getting Hachigen to agree, Shinji headed out to get the ingridients for a picnic. He went to a local convenience store and saw a clerk with high spirit energy, who looked oddly pathetic. The clerk Greeted Shinji as he entered the door. "hello store, I mean sir, welcome to the store." Shinji completely ignord the clerk and got items he thought suitable for a rooftop picnic. He also bought a condom and some lube, just in case. After leaving the convenience store with riceballs, he decided that he would go to a local grocery store. There he picked up a bottle of wine, a basket, and 2 tablecloths. His last errand was to hit the local gormet takeout place and order two of their most expensive meals. He then rushed to Karakura tower to set it all up. He placed one tablecloth on the ground, then placed the champagne in the center. He hid the lube and condom under the tablecloth that sat in the basket. It was better to hide those for now. He didn't want his Hachi to think that he was expected to put out.

-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-

Hachigen had been delighted when Hachigen decided to invite him to a private dinner, but soon afterwawrd he decided that he had nothing to wear. He wanted to impress Shinji, but also he wanted to give in to shinji's desires and allow himself to be taken, but he wasn't sure he would be able to go all the way. He wen out shopping for something more revealing than his usual mellow green uniform. He went to lots of Big and tall stores, then decided against a suit. He then tried the botique stores and they didn't have anything in his size. The cashiers gave him unkind looks and the other sales reps whispered behind his back. He felt utterly humiliated and wanted nothing more than to run into Shinji's loving arms, but he had yet to find an appropriate outfit. He decided to go to this gay store that was just outside of town. From there he found what he wanted. He bought a g-string, a pair of boots, and a pair of rather tight jeans. He rushed to the compound to get re-dressed. The g-string rode up his bottom as he traveled to the tower.

-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-

When he saw Hachigen, Shinji's jaw dropped. The tight shirt, the tight low rider jeans and was that a G-string he saw peeking up over the rim of the jeans? "wow," was all shinji could say. He had a huge boner and wanted Hachigen so badly. "do you like it?…" Hachigen asked, feeling extremely self-conscious. "Hell yeah," shinji said got to his feet and kissed the bigger man passionately. After parting their lips, he sat with his love and watched the sunset as they ate a silent dinner. Once they were done eating, they put the trash to the side and cuddled for a while. Hachigen worked up the nerve to kiss Shinji. Shinji, though surprised by the bold act from his timid lover, immediately reciprocated. They made out in the flooding final light of the day. Shinji pushed His heavyset lover back as they kissed until he was on his back on the ground. Hachigen rearranged his legs so that Shinji was between them. Shinji kissed Hachigen again and all his repressed lust flooded into him and clouded his judgement. Shinji kissed him frocefully and passionately. Soon, they began grinding their hardend cocks together through pants and underwear. Hachigen went for Shinji's pants, but his hands were intercepted by Shinji's.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" shinji panted "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself once we start." Shinji looked at his big handsome lover beneath him.

"I want to give you all of me Shinji, I want you to fuck me raw." With his words, Hachigen began to grind their members together again. Shinji released him and went for his Lover's jeans. Once he had removed them, he was treated to a delectable sight. Squirming under him was the Biggest Vizard in a g-string with his suprisingly small cock leaking like a faucet. Shinji pinned the other man's hands over his head and began kissing his neck, leaving a trail of hickies. He then worked his way to a nipple, gently pinching it with his lips then nibbling at it to encite squirms and moans from his most precious partner. Hachigen flipped shinji and gave him the same treatment he had received, pinching his nipples and sucking them. He then kissed down Shinji's chest. He dropped Shinji's boxers and out popped Shinji's cock. Hachigen tentatively licked the head, then engulfed shinji's manhood, only gagging a little. He held Shinji in his mouth for a second, then bobbed his head on the shaft, slowly at first, but picking up speed as he got used to Shinji's length in his mouth and throat. He soon got a rhythm going, shinji started to thrust his hips in time with Hachigen's down stroke. Shinji's breath became labored as hot closer to orgasm. "HACHI I'M GOING TO—" was all he had a chance to get out before shooting a lot load of love nectar deep within his lover's throat. Seeing that Hachigen hadn't come yet, shinji flipped hachigen back onto his back and took hold of his short fuck stick. He pumped it while he slipped a finger into hachigen tight ass. "NNNNNNNNGGG," Hachigen moaned as shinji found his prostate and savagely poked it. Shinji timed his strokes and Hachigen came quickly, covering Shinji's hand in come. Hachigen watched as shinji licked up the cum and kissed him, making him taste his own load. They laid there for a while, staring at the sky, holding each other close. Shinji cleaned up the mess from their picnic and they headed home together happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji and Hachigen had been together for about a month, but hadn't had sex, nor told anyone about them. Hachigen was sitting around, minding his own business, when Lisa came up behind him.

"So, How's Shinji in bed?" she asked nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!?!" Hachigen blushed a furious color of red and the force fields wavered for a few seconds.

"Don't get so worked up, it's a simple question: How is Shinji in the sack: good, bad, alright?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" was the hysterical reply she received.

"Well, for one you and Shinji have been together for a while, and two you just confirmed my suspicions by getting so hysterical." Lisa said calmly.

"I AM NOT HYSTERICAL!!!" Hachigen replied while wildly flailing his arms "AND WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Hachi added as an afterthought.

"Then why do you two sleep together, in the same bed?" Lisa asked pointedly.

Hachigen sighed, knowing that he had been caught "I haven't slept with him yet," he mumbled "I'm too afraid that he won't love me anymore if he takes me… I'm afraid of having my heart broken…"

"You mean you haven't fucked him yet?"

"No…" Hachi replied, a little embarrassed to be discussing this.

"Wow he must be getting it from somewhere" Shocked by the voice, Hachi turned to see Love and Rose behind him.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!?!?!?!" Hachigen yelled.

"Well we saw the barrier waver," rose started

"And figured you were in some kinda trouble." Love continued

"But we never imagined it was this bad." Rose finished

"So, essentially the whole time," Love summarized.

Hachigen sweat-dropped "listening to other's conversations is rude"

"Anyway," Love interrupted. "Shinji must be getting his thrills from somewhere, if you're not letting him screw you. I think it might be Ichigo."

"They do make an adorable couple," Love replied.

"What are you guys talking about!!!" a distraught Hachigen interrupted

"Well, what do you think, are you just gonna sit around and let someone else have your man?" Lisa asked.

"That's simply preposterous; Shinji would never hurt me like that." Hachi reasoned

"He may not see it as hurting you…"Rose started

"He's got needs…" Love continued

"And you aren't fulfilling them."Lisa finished.

"You're all mad." Hachi said, desperately.

"Trust us." Rose started

"we know." Love continued

"and we'll help." Lisa finished.

Hachigen knew that waiting had been hard for Shinji, but he had never really stopped to consider the consequences… if Shinji left him, he would never be the same… he had put his all into this relationship, if it failed, he wouldn't know what to do… he lived and worked in the same place with Shinji there was no escape if the relationship failed. After heaving a huge sigh, Hachi agreed. He'd do anything to keep Shinji loving him.

-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-

Shinji sighed, another boring lecture. He glanced out the window and saw a cloud that looked like Hachi, nude and draped in a cloth. His cock instantly shot up to attention. Shinji sighed again, this time in a more aggravated manner. He was building a load for his first time with Hachi. It had been rough on him though, he wanted release so badly, but he never even looked at another, and he avoided masturbating, so he just walked around horny and aggravated all the time. He had to take cold showers in the morning after sleeping with his beloved Hachi in nothing but boxers. He wanted to fuck Hachigen, but he wanted it to come in due time and he wanted it to be Hachi's idea, not his. He shifted in his seat, to better conceal his softening manhood.

"What's wrong, you look uncomfortable. Bad Gigai?" Ichigo inquired stoically

"No, this isn't a Gigai, it's… something personal." Shinji replied, keeping calm as best he could.

"Vizards have personal lives?" Ichigo asked, surprised to see Shinji so off his game.

"Yes, we do." Shinji replied with a glare.

"Whoever that person is, they must really be something" Ichigo said, assuming it was Hiyori.

"Yes they are." Shinji said reverently, his mind wandering to explicit thoughts of his love. "KUSO!!!!!!" Shinji cursed as his nose exploded in a fountain of blood. He rushed to the bathroom to clean his face and hands.

-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-

When Shinji arrived back at the compound, he saw Love, Lisa, and Rose all huddled around Hachigen. He walked over to them, his face a thundercloud. "What are you over here conspiring about?" Shinji said with a slight hint of threat.

"Nuthin," they all replied innocently. They all stood there and the awkwardness spread.

"Care to leave us alone for a moment?" Shinji demanded. The trio of tinkering, trifling troublemakers tumultuously tumbled away, turning to take torching glances at their tremendous leader. Shinji turned his attention to his Hachi, who refused to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Shinji said as he stepped closer and took the larger man's hands.

"n-nothing," Hachi said as he looked away, a tear winding its way down his face.

"What did they say to you?" Shinji said, becoming increasingly irate, seeing the emotional distress that his love had obviously been subjected to by the other three Vizards.

"N-Nothing," Hachigen spluttered in reply, his head imagining Shinji with others, ones more worthy of his physical beauty. "You would never cheat on me, would you Shinji?" a tearful Hachigen forced out between sobs.

"Never would I ever even consider doing such a thing to one as handsome as you." Shinji said smoothly. He closed the distance between them and


End file.
